


( the many faces of love )

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flower Bouquets, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Possessive Behavior, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, SO, Suggestive Themes, They have a child, also sumo is dead uhhhhhh sorry, but u have another dog called truffles, called oliver, gav800week2018, gavin owns a bearded dragon, i just love chrina, thats chris x tina, there ya have it folks !, they r domestic and its gross, they think about adoption, whos adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Agape. Philia. Storge. Ludus. Pragma. Eros. Mania.All different types of love.All continuous.





	1. Agape

**Author's Note:**

> edit 03.09.18 i made a mixtape for this work!  
> you can listen to it [here](http://suan.fm/mix/HyyCNJjvQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 2nd: Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Agape' - Pure love.  
> 'S'Agapo' - I love you.
> 
> _A type of pure and ideal love that everyone wants.  
>  The love of the soul, and typically non-sexual in nature. ___

It's been a while since President Warren had accepted Markus as an equal representative of Connor's community.

The police had to stay behind in order to keep some peace amongst android groups and those humans who hadn't left their homes. It was...tiring,to say the least. Even for an android as advanced as he was, sometimes he just needed to take a break from filing out paperwork, why did they still do traditional paperwork ? Ridiculous. Doing it digitally would be so much easier, and more good for the environment (or what was left of it).

The police department was quite relaxed today, since it was a public holiday.

Valentine's day.

Humans simply loved this holiday, giving flowers and chocolates and gifts to each other.

Connor didn't quite get the point of the holiday, a day just for celebrating love ? But everyday should be valentine's day then, shouldn't it ? Love is continuous, isn't it ? He'd have to make a mental note to ask Hank about that later when they were at home and comfortable. All this monotonous work had made his processors drip with boredom, his attention decided to fly to other places than the case files laid in front of him.

Brown eyes scanned the room, landing on the break room as Chris walked in there, a bouquet of flowers at his back as he approached the woman in front of the coffee machine, clearly relaxed and occupied on mixing in just the right amount of creamer. Upon further inspection it was actually Officer Chen, that was a bit unexpected. Connor blinked as he examined the flowers. A beautiful mix of purple violets,lavender roses, white carnations and edelweiss. The ribbon keeping it together was a baby pink, tied to the right.

Connor smiled, who could've known that Chris was so in love ? No wonder he was scared shitless when he met Markus face to face a few months ago. When Tina turned around, she was clearly surprised to see him, gaze lingering past his hidden hand, they engaged in friendly banter before Chris pulled the bouquet out from behind him and gave a sheepish smile as Tina gasped, putting her coffee cup on the counter behind them.

She took the bouquet carefully and practically beamed, pulling in Chris for a kiss by his tie before she gave him an awkward hug, trying to not crush the fresh bouquet. Suddenly a figure stood in front of him, he looked up.

It was Detective Reed. The man's face was lightly flushed as his fingers were crossed over his chest, in impatience almost. He glanced to Hank, but he wasn't there. That's probably how Gavin was standing so close to him, after the evolution Gavin had apologised. Although it was a rigid and finicky apology, Connor had appreciated it deeply. It had filled him with warmth as the other detective called him by something other than ' _Tin-can_ ', even if ' _Connerd_ ' wasn't much better.

He could at least accept it as it was clearly a term of endearment.

(Or so he had secretly hoped).

"Hello, Detective R-"

"I told you calling me Gavin was okay, 'Nerd." A gruff voice called out, it had sounded harsh to others but Connor knew better than to believe that the lax smile on his face grew whilst he gave a soft nod.

"Alright."

"I was wondering, I know you can't eat or anything, but if you wanted to join me for lunch?" Gavin looked down at the android, watching his smile grow slowly and surely as he nodded once again before shutting the remaining case-files on his desk and placing them in a neat little tower. "I would love to, Gavin." Connor hummed as he stood up and shrugged on his clearly over-sized 'Detroit Police' hoodie, it had to be at least a medium, large at max.

His LED blinked as he left the Lieutenant a quick message on his phone before smiling at Gavin, "Let's go ?" The slightly shorter of the two nodded casually as they walked by the break room and towards the receptionist when they heard a laugh and a wolf-whistle from Chris and Tina, Gavin simply flipping them off as his cheeks started to flush, whereas Connor simply shot them a knowing smile before nodding and disappearing from their sight.

*

"I know how you stated that I can't eat but I did recently update my software." Connor spoke up as they walked on the street, Gavin looking up to him curiously as he licked his own lips. "Really? What does it do?",Gavin asked before he glanced away and stopping by a zebra crossing light. "Well.. actually I downloaded a few updates but this one specifically allows me to essentially simulate taste. I have eaten a few things, but I'm looking forward to what types of food you like,Gavin." Connor smiled innocently as the light turned green and they started to walk again.

Gavin simply nodded as he raised his eyebrows slightly, as if to say 'huh',"So what does that other update do?" He asked as they came to the other side of the road, taking a left and walking down the busy street. "Oh, well, it doesn't really have any particular functions. It just gives my LED more colour options." Connor tapped his LED. "I mean you might as well customise it if you're going to keep it, so what colour coordinates to what ?" Gavin spoke, slightly distracted as his eyes scanned the crowd of people swimming toward them.

"Well, Colour options range from white to a dark red. White would probably be if I really liked something I guess, and the other end of the spectrum, dark red, would mean that I feel like i am in immediate danger or that I feel threatened, possibly on the bring of self-destruction."

"That's nice to know",Gavin noted as he stared at Connor's LED, "It's yellow now, so what does that mean ?" Connor blinked as he looked over to Gavin.

"It's supposed to be curiosity or fascination I think, I-I mean I _am_ curious about where you eat so..",Connor trailed off as Gavin hummed, opening the door of the shop for him before heading in himself.

Gavin nodded to the waitress as they took a table by the window. the place was nice, bright and colourful. A sign above the main counter read 'Sigma', the sign had a picture of a cartoon-ish bown of ramen, noodles being lifted by two chopsticks, the bowl was a warm red and the word 'Sigma' was written on it with a noodle-yellow.

"I'd like a bowl of ramen and a small plate of Sushi please, as well as a glass of Aurelia." The waitress nodded as she wrote the order down and gave him a smile before going into the kitchen. " Now it's like, like a warm baby blue. But it's a nice shade. " Connor's eyes shifted and landed on Gavin's face, which was resting in the man's left hand whilst the other was laid flat on the table, fingers curling near the left elbow. " I think I feel at ease, calm. Steady." Connor nodded at his explanation as if he was satisfied with it.

After a few more moments of explaining to Gavin the colours he could display, his food was brought out.

"Thanks." Gavin mumbled as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and splitting them neatly before looking to Connor,"Do you want to taste this ?", he asked as he fished out a small string of noodles. Connor pursed his lips before nodding, curious at the potential taste. Gavin lifted up the noodles, keeping an out stretched palm under the end of the strings before lifting it to Connor's mouth, who opened his mouth although reluctantly before he ate the noodles, a window of analysis popped up which he firmly ignored, chewing slowly as his LED switched between a few colours, landing on a bright yellow.

"It's..tasty."

"Of course it is, did you think I had bad taste?" Gavin scoffed as he handed the chopsticks to Connor before opening an extra set and eating with those, careful to not splash any of the soup on himself, he nodded towards the sushi with a mouthful of noodles. Connor smiled as he took the chopsticks and picked one of the smaller sushi rings, putting it into his mouth and chewing it cautiously as the flavours fought. He decided that wasabi wasn't his favourite aspect of the sushi at all.

"So ?" Gavin hummed before grabbing the bowl and lifting it to his mouth, drinking the left-over hot soup. Connor laced his fingers together on the table, processing all the things he'd experienced before landing on a conclusion. "I'd like to eat out again with you sometime."

A bright smile on his lips as he looked toward Gavin, who simply gave him a smile back before leaving the bowl alone and lifting another bite of sushi and slipping it into his mouth,"Good. I'll finally get to show someone all the niche little restaurants of Detroit."

Connor's LED flashed a bright white before settling on a baby blue.

"I'm already looking forward to it,Gavin."

*

When they returned to the station, Gavin could feel Hank's eyes burning holes into his body, just judging him and seething fatherly instinct of 'stay away from my son, you damn hooligan!'

Connor just smiled at Gavin innocently before returning to his own seat, shooting him an apologetic expression as Hank practically interrogated him.

"Where d'you go? I was worried." Hank mumbled gruffly as he shot daggers at Gavin, Connor just chuckled awkwardly.

"Just grabbed lunch with Gav, as you say it." Connor pursed his lips, looking down at the workload on his desk before getting comfortable in his seat and taking a pen out from his drawer.

"So he's 'Gav' now, is he?" Hank eased up a little as he looked at Connor, reluctance in his eyes.

The brunette nodded,"He is." His eyes softened at the other's cautiousness,"Don't worry, I'm one of the most advanced androids out there; I can handle myself."

The elder man sighed, putting his pen down and rubbing his hands over his face before letting out a groan,"I know, I know. Just tell me if he tries anything funny, got it?"

"Got it." Connor nodded in Hank's direction teasingly as his LED whirred a warm citrus-orange. 

"ANDERSON. CONNOR. IN MY OFFICE- NOW !"

"Oh god, don't you stop busting my ball for one day, Jefferey, or I swear to god..", Hank rolled his eyes as he got up from his chair, shaking his head.

Connor got up from his chair, following behind Hank as usual.

*

It was late when they returned to the station, another ' _sick fucker_ ' behind bars (as Hank had put it). They came back with a blonde young man, tall and slender, around 25 years of age. The neighbour had reported that her neighbour was screaming and she got concerned, usually the couple had fought a lot but never got this drastic, in the end Hank and Connor found the man beating her head in with a rolling pin. Talk about love.

Despite the evening's disturbing chain of events, when Connor had returned Gavin was gone but there was a small bunch of baby's breath and alstroemeria on his desk, a light red ribbon encircling the bouquet to the right.

Maybe he understood the holiday more than he knew..

But he still had a lot to learn about love, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flower meanings :  
> chris' bouquet.  
> white carnations - usually given to people who are 'sweet and lovely' - associated with pure love, innocence, often given to women to symbolise 'good luck'  
> lavander roses - tends to translate to 'love at first sight'  
> purple violets - the bouquet's giver is 'occupied with thoughts of love'  
> edelweiss - means courage and devotion  
> gavin's bouquet  
> alstroemeria - symbolising friendship and devotion  
> baby's breath - everlasting love, pureness, and innocence
> 
> if the ribbon is tied mainly to the right it means that the message of the bouquet applies to the recipient and if it is to the left, then it applies to the giver. [e.g i'm sorry bouquet would have a ribbon knot to the left, otherwise it's just rude.]  
> i love putting together different flowers, it's always interesting to see what they mean together.
> 
> ANYWAY R U READY. FOR. THIS. WEEK.  
> i'm not i'm starting school on the 4th and it's 3 am and i've spent like 4-5 hours just trying to get this to sound right, my sleep schedule is utterly fucked. also pls tell me if i'm writing gavin ok bc i have no clue how to even start w his character honestly thank u...


	2. Philia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 3rd: Alternate Universe (ex. Reverse, Coffee Shop, etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Philia - A dispassionate and virtuous love, much like loyalty to family, friends or community._  
>  Translates also to 'love of the soul'. __

Connor woke up to a heart-warming scene that morning; Gavin had Oliver, their son, burrowed into his chest, an arm slung over the back of the little boy who was starting to also wake up whilst the other kept sleeping, snoring softly into the pillow. Connor nudged a bit closer to see Oliver turn around and let out a tired sigh, grabbing for Connor's hand who simply took it. The negotiator looked down at the small hand in his palm, squeezing it affectionately before giving his son an Eskimo kiss, "Morning papa..", Oliver whispered, giving a lazy, small smile which infected Connor's face with one as well.  

"Good morning, sunshine, how'd you sleep?" Connor knocked their foreheads together as Oliver thought, cogs slowly turning inside his head as he started to come to his senses. Today was one of the many few days Gavin actually got to stay at home instead of going to work and be at risk, it was a rare delight but both Connor and Oliver appreciated when he was able to actually spend time with his family without worries or stress.

"Mm..It was nice, but dad is too warm and..clingy." Oliver pouted as he turned his head to Gavin, who just kept sleeping, he needed the rest by the looks of his horribly dark eye bags, he usually worked over-time, not because he had a bad salary per say, it was actually allowed them some leeway with expenses, but he just loved to work now that he couldn't waste his time alone, drinking and stressing about everything. Connor gave a quiet laugh, removing Gavin's arms from around their little boy, and Oliver almost immediately went to lay on top of Connor instead,"Yeah, he's like a cuddly bear isn't he?" Oliver nodded, seemingly more awake than Connor who sat up with the boy taking up both of his arms. 

The bed creaked lightly, Gavin let out a small string of babble before turning to sleep with his chest facing the mattress.

"I'm hungry." Oliver whispered, hugging Connor eagerly as the man lifted him up into his hands, getting out of bed. "How about he make some breakfast for daddy? Surprise him on his day off, hm Ollie?",the tall brunette smiled as they walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, closing the bedroom door gently before making their way to the kitchen. "Okay..can we make pancakes?", Oliver asked as Connor put him down onto his own two feet, getting things from the fridge before closing it and getting the pancake mix ready.

"You read my mind."

Oliver just watched as his dad made some pancakes, choosing to walk to the living room and stay on the couch before feeling a nudge on his thigh as their dog came closer. Sumo was quite an old dog, and had died a year back. Since both Connor and Oliver loved the saint bernard so much, Gavin had gotten them another one, but it was a puppy. Even though they only had the dog for a year it had gotten big, and would probably become a beast by the time it'll grow older. 

"Truffles!",Oliver began to pet the dog, happily giving it all the attention he could, the dog just barked in reply before licking the palm of his hand and wagging its tail excitedly. "Are you hungry too? Let's ask papa if you can have something special today since daddy's home!" Oliver slid off the couch, Truffles following behind obediently as they made their way into the kitchen where Connor was decorating the pancakes before leaving them alone and starting on the coffee for him and Gavin's matching cups.

"Papa, can Truffles have something too?"

Connor looked down at his son next to the dog, both giving him puppy eyes, he pursed his lips. They both knew how much the puppy eyes worked on him- If only Gavin was awake to bring some sense to the table,"Well..Maybe he can just have a few treats until I'm done with breakfast..",Connor trailed off as he knew both were satisfied, Oliver already going to fetch the box of dog treats they hid away from the dog a while ago. There was a happy bark before the puppy ran off after Oliver. Connor just shook his head, feeling dejected how he let Truffles and Oliver sway him so much, it was those puppy-eyes. He should've never taught Oliver how to do them.

Connor heard the bedroom door open before there were a few footsteps echoing toward the bathroom. Gavin was probably half-awake, hardly aware as he heard a flush and a stream of water running. Connor carried the plates to the table before returning for the coffee and an empty cup for Oliver with a husky on it, going to the fridge to fetch some orange juice as he heard Oliver giggle and Truffles bark.

Gavin came into the kitchen with Oliver dragging him by the hand and Truffles behind his legs, letting him know that there was no return to the warm and cosy bed he was in just a moment ago. He looked over to Connor to shoot him a confused look, yet the brunette just smiled innocently as Oliver pushed him into his seat before climbing up and sitting next to Gavin and chewing his bottom lip anxiously, stomach grumbling. 

"Aren't you glad you woke up today?",Connor asked as he put the orange juice jug onto the table and leaning in to place a kiss onto Gavin's lips, who just kissed back sleepily whilst Oliver made a grossed out noise, encouraging Truffles to bark. "Eww!" Gavin and Connor just gave a laugh at their son's reaction before Connor gave Oliver a peck on the forehead, going off to put some food into Truffle's bowl as well as some fresh water into his matching one. He heard a laugh from Oliver as Gavin ruffled his hair, kissing him on the top of the head softly, Oliver smiling happily at the attention.

Connor finally sat down opposite the two, brown eyes twinkling with affection,"I hope you two enjoy today's breakfast, it's special."

 *

Gavin sighed as he closed the door, he'd just taken Oliver to school.

Connor was sat on the couch, wearing one of Gavin's shirts and a pair of comfortable pyjama bottoms that almost kissed the ground, he noticed Gavin staring and smiled at him warmly. Gavin hung up his coat and slipped off his shoes before making his way to the couch and sitting down, Connor happily hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder whilst the T.V News reporter kept talking. 

"I love you." Gavin hummed, leaning his head on top of Connor's and placing many small kisses over his face. Connor smiled as he looked up and kissed Gavin sweetly, placing a hand on his cheek and indulging him a little before pulling away and looking into those calm blue eyes, coloured much like the sea,"I love you too, and I'm also very proud of you, I think you should know that I think you deserve an award after such a long period of not being home",he continued, shifting to sit on Gavin lap. 

Gavin lifted a brow curiously as he placed his hands cautiously on Connor's hips, narrowing his eyes as he leaned closer to the other's face,"Oh really? And what did you exactly have in mind?" Connor smiled cheekily, nuzzling his nose along his cheek and down his neck until Gavin could feel soft lips almost touching his ear.

"I think you know exactly what I had in mind."

Connor wrapped his legs around Gavin's waist as he was hoisted up suddenly, gasping as he linked his arms around Gavin's neck,"Gav-!" He scolded, giving the other a somewhat angry pout as he was taken into their bedroom.

"I think you know you had it coming, Con, its not fair to tease-" He gave a laugh as Connor hit him on the shoulder lightly when he closed the door with his foot, dumping Connor onto the bed and crawling over him.

"Yeah- but-",Connor started as Gavin gave him a look of ' _oh really?_ ',"Okay fine." He let up, sighing as he opened his legs and pulled Gavin down for another kiss, his hands cradling the other's face and running over stubborn stubble as their tongues danced.

They were happy.

And that's all that mattered.


	3. Storge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 4th: Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Storge - a natural and familial affection._  
>  'Like that felt by parents or offspring.' __

Connor knocked down the door, gun trained ahead of him as he scanned the area. He lowered his gun slightly as he scanned the room, it looked empty yet somewhat lived in. He turned to open the bathroom before an android jumped at Connor, scratching at his face as she knocked the gun out of his hands. He started to hit her, trying to kick her off of himself before she managed to hit him so hard that his visual processors glitched, vision breaking as he had to rely on his audio feed.

He heard a harsh ripping sound and a sudden lifting of weight on his chest before he felt her drag his thirium regulator slowly out of its place in his chest, the ending of where his simulated building system ends, his chest heaving up and down more rapidly as his LED blinked red, he sends about a dozen spam messages asking for back-up before he hopes that he got through.

The android finally pops the regulator completely out of its socket before throwing it somewhere off to the left of him, he could hear it hit the floor before hearing several footsteps come in and a few shouts and shots.

"P..P---ump- Thiri-thirium reg-gulator required." Connor's voice crackles as he gasps harshly, feeling his throat clench and un-clench, hot and icy at the same time as blue blood paints over his teeth,tongue, lips and face, he splutters more harshly as he hears shuffled feet go off  presumably in the direction of the pump before a pair of rough hands lift his head onto a warm lap.

"Shit- Con ? Con are you still here ? You're gonna be fine okay-" He was cut off, a hand leaving Connor's cheek and leaving behind a ghost of warmth. He feels Reed lift up his tattered and ripped shirt, gently slipping the regulator back into his chest. The android instantaneously relaxed as his LED circled to orange, chest moving in a more regular manner as he feels another hand on his face, brushing his hair backwards before feeling a straw-like beard against his neck and big arms hold him close, no longer feeling the warm lap of Reed.

"H-Hank? Hank? Is that you-",Connor mumbles, grasping at the jacket he couldn't see, tears building up as they stained the rough fabric in front of him,"I-I'm sorry Hank, I don't want to die...I don't wa-" The brunette hears a _'shh shh'_ before he settles for simply being held by his father.

"It's okay son, it's okay. I'm here now."

Connor numbly nods, remembering those sleek fingers and the feeling his regulator slowly becoming misplaced and torn from its socket, shuddering before he feels a few rubs down his back and a small peck on top of his head, stubble scratching his skin briefly before it dissipates and Reed goes off to probably deal with the attacker and suspect. "Hank...I can't see." Connor whispers, feeling Hank grin.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're safe. We'll fix you up shortly, okay?"

A soft nod against a sturdy shoulder before Hank let him go,"Sit tight okay? I need to deal with something- Oi Reed! Take Connor back to the station, he needs to be repaired." Reed lets out a mumble before going to Connor and taking his hand to let him know he's there. He hears Hank walk off sternly, feeling his gaze lingering on the two of them before joining the other officers present. 

"C'mon, dipshit, let's go get you fixed up." Reed sighed, as he hauled the android up, holding his wrist which was snaked across his shoulders and back, keeping the android leaning on him. "Okay this isn't working- let me maybe just-",the detective spoke to himself under his breath, lifting Connor up bridal-style before carrying him to the police car, and Connor could feel the cold air hitting his face and drying up the thirium staining his clothing. 

"I'll give you a new shirt, yours is wrecked." Gavin spoke as he draped the android across the back seats, closing the door softly before getting into the front and behind the wheel, clicking the seat belt in place as the android was unusually quiet. "Are you okay?", the man had a soft tone, Connor just focused on the other's cologne and the feeling of the car's wheels rolling against the road and feeling the tension as the car as he went into sleep mode.

 *

When Connor awoke from his stasis he felt a hard surface against his back, he tried to sit up before he was gently pushed down. He felt rough fingers on his delicate skin as his back hit the cold surface again. "Connor, please do try and be still. I wouldn't want to ruin this-" Kamski's voice echoed in his ears as he tried to look around, seeing nothing. "Where am I? W-Where Hank, where's--" Connor felt a hand slip into his own, squeezing, and he knew that it was the detective. "I didn't expect my little brother to come to my doorstep after months of not speaking to me." Kamski murmured as he fixed up the wall of the socket where Connor's thirium regulator would be, keeping his hands as steady as possible whilst he worked on the ripped wires.

" _Elijah.._ ",Gavin growled lowly, snapping out of his anger once he felt Connor's hand squeeze his back, with a small smile. Kamski just let out a sound of acknowledgement before carefully sliding a newer regulator into the empty socket, Connor's back heaving off the table as his body accepted the new regulator before limply falling back down. "Now, I will have to have a look at your visual feed, as Gavin here told me that you couldn't see." Connor heard the mad typing on his laptop, the android just assumed that he was connected to the machine as his vision flickered.

"There it is.."

He heard Kamski mumble, distracted by the lines of code in front of his eyes. Connor awaited any sort of change before he started to look around the room, his eyes staring at Gavin, and a new connection was made,"Gavin." He gave a smile, the word sounding savoury and sweet on his tongue when it shouldn't taste like anything. Gavin relaxed, resting his forehead on Connor's before smiling and leaning back a bit,"You're such an idiot, Con." Kamski just sat, watching the exchange before looking back to the code, watching it change.

"Connor could you repeat his name for me?" Kamski phrased it as a question, but they both knew it was more of a command than a request. 

"Gavin." The vowels made him smile as he tasted that crisp flavour again, bumping foreheads with the other as Kamski fiddled with his coding. "Okay this should  _not_ be happening. Leave it up to the RK series to break my tech...", the genius groaned in frustration as he crossed his arms,"I'm afraid Connor will have to stay with me until I can figure out why his code is causing this." Connor looked to Gavin, and Gavin looked between the two hesitantly.

"If you can fix him up..I guess he can stay-" Connor frowned in protest before tugging on his hand to gain his attention. "What about Hank?" There it was again, that odd sensation on his tongue of mint and scotch, mingling together seamlessly as Kamski just shook his head,"Connor, you can tell Hank that you need to stay, it won't be for long anyway." The android just nodded before pursing his lips as the inventor turned away, calling for one of the Chloes to come inside the disorganised lab.

"Hank is going to _slaughter_ me now."

 A small laugh left the android's lips.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

A small grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday was first day of college and was exhausted so sorry for posting this the next day :'/


	4. Ludus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 5th: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Ludus - meaning 'game' in latin._  
>  The type of care-free and fun love, full of teasing and indulgence. __

Gavin looked at Connor, the android was next to Gavin's bearded dragon, observing the animal as it just blinked at Connor. The two were clearly equally fascinated by each other. "Do you want to pet him or something? I'm sure he won't mind",Gavin spoke up, finishing the making of his coffee. Brown eyes looked to the detective, giving him puppy eyes as he put his hands together,"Please?" Connor brought out the puppy dog eyes as the bearded dragon stared to Gavin, seemingly equally pleased by the idea of being held by the android. He pursed his lips, putting the coffee back down on the counter.

He let out a small chuckle,"You don't have to beg. C'mon let me just get him out of there." He said as Connor budged a little to the side, Gavin carefully slid open the vivarium,"His name is Bruce, it's a bit of a joke between me and my brother actually-" Gavin pursed his lips as Bruce slowly made his way over to Gavin's hand turning his head to Connor, blinking slowly as he kept still. "Oh..I think it's a very nice name. I like it. A lot." Connor beamed at Gavin happily, their knees touching as Connor moved closer, cupping his hands together. 

"You have to be careful with him, he's shy..",Gavin mumbles, bringing Bruce to Connor's hand and gently letting the bearded dragon move to Connor's palms. The android only beamed as he felt the animal shift its feet a few times before staying still on his hand, occasionally blinking before glancing away and to Gavin. "I can't keep him out of the vivarium for long; he need the UV. Do you like him?" Gavin looked at Connor's gentle eyes trail all over the animal in his palm, clearly amazed by the being before slowly bringing him back to Gavin nervously. Connor nodded softly,"Yes. He's very interesting." 

Gavin hummed as he put Bruce back in the vivarium,"Yeah, bearded dragons are kind of quirky, in school they always had one and I really liked it so I decided it'd be nice to have a pet like him." He shrugged his shoulders as he closed the vivarium gently, watching the bearded dragon bask in the light and warmth, lazily resting on a piece of sturdy stick before keeping still once more, like a statue. 

Connor looked down at his hands, surprised as Gavin cupped them with his own rough ones. 

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to- I mean I'm not sure why you even decided to come over if I'm being honest." He bit his lip, taking a seat next to Connor on the couch and stilling as he felt Connor lean into his side, feeling his head shake. "No, I wanted to come..I'm really glad you invited me over, Gavin",Connor looked up to the detective, getting cosier in the man's side until Gavin removed a hand and putting a hand around Connor's shoulder and sighing. 

"Okay good, because I've been wanting to do this for a while now."

The brunette looked up, putting a hand on Gavin's chest, white shirt creasing softly as his soft fingers trailed over the tiny printed logo of a planet,"I'm just glad we finally have a free day to be together. I missed doing things with you..",Connor mumbled, a slight tad embarrassed as he felt his face tint a soft blue. Gavin nodded, pulling Connor closer as the television rambled on in the background, appreciating the way the pink screen lit up Connor's face, brown eyes softening and lips parting ever so slightly before a pink tongue poked out and lipped the chapped lips.

"Hey, Connor?"

"Hm?" The android craned his neck up to look at Gavin, his own arms around the mid-section of the man, body warming up as Gavin only pulled him closer.

"I love you, I hope you know that." 

Gavin leaned down to meet him half way and kiss him, pouring all of his emotions into one terrifyingly soft kiss as Connor lifted his hands to pull him down and closer, eyebrows knitting together with desperation as he tried to take every little touch and feeling in, analysing and reporting as his software instabilities built up, layer upon layer. The detective licked soft rose lips before they opened and he pushed past them, licking the other's tongue and taking in the artificial saliva.

Connor was so painfully human and real, even the way his chest heaved and the way he moaned breathy into Gavin's mouth and their teeth collided. After a few more moments they split apart, he could feel Connor's hot breath against his skin and his warm and soft hands on his cheek, eyes hovering half closed as the blue tint got more intense and he could taste the desperation on his tongue.

Gavin smirked as the bruntte pushed his face into his chest, mumbling angrily into the fabric while his hands slipped down to Gavin's shoulders, the detective just gave a loud laugh, television masking it from the neighbours as his boyfriend repeated himself.

"I'm _so_ sorry Connor-"

"Shut it!!"

Yet they were happy.

For now.


	5. Pragma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 6th: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Pragma.  
>  A practical love that may not necessarily be derived out of true romantic love;  
> A convenient type of love that may turn sour if the partners see each-other as a burden. ___

Gavin looked over to his left and saw Connor sitting up with a book in his hands; covered with the thick blanket as he read slowly, savouring every word. 

"Connor?"

The android looked over with a smile, lowering the book onto his lap, which was covered with mentioned blanket, "Is everything okay?" He gave a concerned look to his partner before lacing one of his soft hands with Gavin's rough ones, rubbing a gentle thumb across the back of his hand before he felt Gavin squeeze his ones tightly.

"Yeah, everything's great." Gavin gave a sigh as he enjoyed the fond touch across his hand, living in the moment as much as he could without worry. 

"Are you quite sure?" Connor frowned, now attention fully on his partner as he put the book fully down, noting the page number down quickly in his head before he scooted under the blankets and snuggled closer to Gavin, basking in the warmth of the body next to him. "If I wasn't sure, I'd tell you. Trust me..I just-",He turned to Connor, pulling him even closer under the blanket as both of their hands interlaced affectionately.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure that this is real.." 

Connor's eyebrows knit together, his face rearranging as a sullen look covered his features, his hands squeezing Gavin's once more with assurance. 

"Gavin..  _Of course_ this is real." 

Conflicted eyes looked up to Connor's face, memorising each grain and cell which made the android up, LED shining dully in the dark, lighting up his features. 

"I know."

Silence washed over them, both of them committing every detail of each other's bodies before Gavin kissed Connor's temple with care. He pulled away only to see Connor's warm smile, he could tell the android relaxed at the touch. 

"Gavin I wanted to ask...but I wasn't sure how you'd take it.." Connor pushed out from past his lips, gaining Gavin's attention. His cheeks flustered at the thought of what he'd be proposing. "I know that we've been together for a while and..I guess I just wanted to ask your opinion of possibly adopting a child?" He pursed his lips in panic, LED circling to an anxious yellow as his eyes darted from Gavin's face.

The other man was surprised by the thought. 

Whilst it had been a few years after the revolution and marriage was legal as well as adoption for androids, he never really thought about it that way.

Of actually having a child himself; he wouldn't be the best father if he took after his own.

"Sure."

Connor looked up, not expecting the answer.

"Really?"

Gavin gave him a sheepish smile as he realised he'd shown his softer side once again, it wasn't easy to get used to that vulnerability which came with it.

"Really."

He could see the wavering of Connor's smile as the android hugged him tight, blanket shifting wildly as soon Gavin's arms were full of the android.

"Can we also get a dog?"

Gavin looked away from Connor's puppy eyes, he could already imagine the android's tail wagging if he'd have one.

"W-We can talk about that later-"

Connor only let out a laugh.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry yall !


	6. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 7th: Peace & Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Eros.  
>  Passionate and sensual desire, longing for someone sexually.  
> But it may develop towards agape as partners look beyond the appearance and sexual pleasure derived. ___

Connor clutched at Gavin's shoulder, melting into the hand inside of him; tugging at his wires and making him whine with need. Gavin was watching him intensely with a neutral expression, eyes only tinted with a sprinkle of heat and desire, the intense look only heated up Connor more. "G-Gavin-" Connor's breath hitched as Gavin carefully took a palm full of wires into his hand and squeezed them softly.

"What is it?" 

The android glared at Gavin with an embarrassed look,"You know  _what_." He shot him an extra pout before tugging at his clothes with want. Gavin just laughed before letting the wires go and wiping his hand onto the bed sheet, staining them a light blue before he closed Connor's chest plate and patted his chest. "That was okay, right?" Gavin looked to Connor nervously, afraid he might've hurt the android.

"Yes, it felt...good. Really good." Connor smiled as he put a hand on top of Gavin's. 

He physically relaxed, relieved that he didn't do anything wrong,"Alright, now to the main event." He murmured against Connor's lips before he pushed his lips gently to the other's. They slipped and slotted against each other easily, he licked Connor's lip and felt the other open his mouth un-surely. Gavin just scoffed before pushing his tongue roughly against Connor's and hearing a surprised groan from the android.

"Wait-" Connor pulled away before licking his lips and sighing as he shifted on the bed, laying across the bed with his back hitting the contrasting cold sheets, shivering as the cold hit his warm skin. He beckoned Gavin closer with his index finger, curling in repeatedly until Gavin climbed over him with a grin. Connor only smiled as he grabbed Gavin's shirt and pulled him down; kissing his cheek gently before mouthing his way up to Gavin's ear, lips barely touching the shell of his ear as he whispered.

"I feel like I'm more of a dessert than a main course." 

Gavin just let out a groan,"Don't be such a _tease._ " He looked at the mischievous expression on Connor before kissing his fiercely, feeling the fire in the pit of his stomach spread all over his body as he touched all over the tan and freckled skin before him. The brunette laughed into the kiss before putting in more effort and taking things seriously, trying to not lose the mood.

Connor let out soft noises as he felt Gavin's rough hands map his body, heat spreading as he brushed from freckle to freckle, making constellations on the android's body casually, ignoring the whines for attention. Gavin just hummed before pulling away from the kiss and mouthing his way down the prototype's body, as slow as he could just to tease the other, the sweet taste of revenge.

"Gav-" Before Connor could finish begging for the other Gavin's phone ringed, going to voicemail as a sharp _'beeep'_ rang in the air.

_"Hey Gav! Just wanted to let you know about this new case we were given._

_I know it's kind of your day off and you'd rather spend it with Connor, but_

_this is kind of important ! Uh, sorry if I interrupted any sort of...activities._

_*clears throat*_

_Anyway please call me back as soon as you can so we can start working!_

_I'll see you later, G! "_

Gavin let out a loud annoyed groan as his forehead bumped against Connor's naked chest. The android just carded his fingers through the other's hair with a slight laugh.

"Well, the mood is _definitely_ gone now." Connor joked as he felt Gavin mumble something into his stomach, but he didn't need to hear to know that the other was apologising, "It's alright, we'll just do this some other time." 

The other looked up from the brunette's body, stubble roughly scraping the delicate skin beneath his chin,"I'm sorry Con, I know this sucks." Letting out a soft sigh he gave him a soft kiss on the lips before slipping off the bed and going to the closet to get some work-clothes on instead of the ridiculous 'sexy cop' cosplay Connor had convinced him into wearing for him. 

Connor just chuckled as he watched the other walk off, cancelling some of his unnecessary background programs and getting up he went towards Gavin. He returned the earlier kiss with a sweet peck on the cheek,"Duty calls, just be safe." Gavin nodded before nuzzling into Connor's hair one last time and pulling away to look for his car keys.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Connor pursed his lips as he slipped into the bathroom.

"I'll be timing you!"

And with that, Gavin shut the front door and left.

Leaving Connor to deal with his own mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'erota' means 'in love'.  
> usually 'eros' can be traslated to the 'love of the body'.  
> \----  
> sorry y'all i cant do smut im tryin :""""""""""""^))))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone else wants to join: [here](https://gav800-week.tumblr.com/post/177220142334/about-gav800-week)


End file.
